


Spring Petals Sway in Winter Breezes

by SgtLeppard



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Festivals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, be nice niles, elise is a Precious Cinnamon Roll, this is all her fault, tsun tsun Weyer-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Agrippa and Weyer's futures were uncertain, thanks to the war and Weyer's previous mission for his home country. But now that it's all over, where will the future take them? Agrippa has a little idea. He just has to hope that everything goes right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdouBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/gifts).



> HOLY BALLSACK I've been working on this for the past two months. There were several false starts and other assorted incidents that occurred that prevented me from getting anything concrete down. But with a little help, I had the intro I wanted and got on a roll and could not be stopped. Thus finally, this is finished!
> 
> All instances of foreign languages are italicised. For reference, Nohrian language is based on German and Agustrian language is based on Dutch [even though I only used it, like, once]
> 
> This is a late birthday/anniversary present for my wonderful boyfriend. I love you!

"And bam!"

Elise held up her newest flower crown to show off to Agrippa. "What do you think, Henry?"

Agrippa chuckled. "It's _wunderbar,_ Lady Elise."

"Do you think Sakura will like it?" she asked.

"I'm sure she'll love it, milady."

The royal family were preparing for a trip to Hoshido. Something about cherry blossoms blooming? To be honest, Agrippa never quite kept up with Hoshidan festivals and events before, mostly due to the war going on. As much as he didn't like fighting, he would do it if ordered. Maybe it helped being a retainer for Elise. She was rarely on the front lines as a healer, so he, Effie, and Arthur didn't have to fight many people off. Of course, that didn't mean blood wasn't split by his hands. He didn't really think too much on it anyway. He did his duty for Nohr, nothing more, nothing less.

Then Weyer arrived. He at first thought he was just another Nohrian soldier, but that quickly changed. He didn't stand much higher than him, maybe a few inches at the most. His blonde hair was kept nice and tidy -- it reminded him a little of Lord Leon, except Weyer's hair was a little longer. What got him the most was his striking blue eyes. That was likely what made him fall hard for the man. Elise often suggested ways of getting the two to go on a date. While the settings tended to include extreme flourishes of glitter and unicorns, the main idea behind it all was actually pretty clever.

When Agrippa had finally worked up the courage to ask him on a date, some months after his crush had arrived, Weyer dropped a huge bombshell: He wasn't Nohrian. He was a descendant of the legendary Eltshan the Lionheart, thus making him a prince of Agustria.

" _Meine Götter_ , that's quite a distance from Nohr!" Agrippa had exclaimed.

"This I am aware of," Weyer replied. His voice was gruff, not at all what Agrippa expected to hear when they first spoke to each other, but it wasn't a bad thing. "I am here because the king needed to know what exactly was going on between Hoshido and Nohr. All he was aware of was that tensions were continuing to mount, so I was sent to assess the situation, then return with my findings."

Oh. "So... you're saying that because... Are you leaving?"

Weyer sighed. "My sense of duty tells me that I must return to Agustria as soon as possible. It's quite clear that war is coming, whether anyone likes it or not. I'm not here to put any stake into it."

This was not going how Agrippa wanted it to go. "I... I see..."

"However..." Agrippa quickly perked up. "I have found a reason why my presence here should continue."

"What reason might that be, my boy?"

"To put it simply..." Weyer began to blush furiously. "You."

 _"W-was?"_ Agrippa was in desperate need of someone to pinch him. Did he seriously just say what he thought he just said?

"I admit I've... fallen for you, Heinrich." The blush on Weyer's cheeks began to deepen. "I was caught a little off guard when you extended your proposal for courtship. I honestly didn't think I would have a snowball's chance in hell."

"But what about everything you just told me?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"I apologise if I gave you the wrong impression," Weyer said. "I told you all of this because if we were to enter a courtship, I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Well, that's been cleared up. But something was still nagging at him. "What about having to return to Agustria? The state of the impending war?"

Weyer gave him a sly smirk. "Well, the state of war can often change. It can seem peaceful one moment. The next, it's the apocalypse. It would be best to monitor conditions as they change in wartime."

Agrippa chuckled to himself. It seems he had this thought out quite some time ago. "So then, shall we?" he asked, offering his hand to him.

Still blushing, Weyer took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "We shall."

It was a lovely memory to reflect on. Of course, maybe his favourite part was afterwards when they left for the stables. He had teased him a bit on how cute he was when he blushed, causing his then-newfound lover to stammer and call him a _dummkopf._ It was definitely the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

That was quite some time ago. The incident with Kamui happened shortly after. She chose neither side, but war still followed. Weyer was right. What wasn't he right about? Neither of them expected that there could've been a common instigator, and it was clear she knew more than she was telling. Regardless, if Camilla and Elise trusted her, then so would Agrippa. The decision to join with her wasn't difficult. Elise had a habit of forgetting to bring her retainers along, but Agrippa, while a bit up there in age, was very sharp and went with her. Weyer faithfully followed suit, later joined by Effie and Arthur.

From there, things had snowballed. Slowly, but surely, the rest of the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies joined them. Once arriving in Valla, they all now understood why Kamui withheld information. It wasn't that she decided not to tell them. She _couldn't_ tell them.

"Yoohoo, Mr Gingersnaps?" Elise waved her hand in front of Agrippa's face, startling him out of his reverie.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Sorry, milady. I must've spaced out for a moment."

"Thinking about Joooohhhaaaannnnnn?" she grinned.

"M-milady!" Agrippa blushed, attempting to hide his smile behind his hand.

"Come ooonnnnn, you know you were!"

Oh, this precious girl. So sweet. No wonder Weyer thought of her as a little sister. "M-maybe I was," he admitted. Lying to his liege, who was so bright, innocent, and adorable, felt like such a sin.

Elise giggled, "Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"Come on, Henry, guess!"

"Um, pastries?"

"No, silly," she grinned. "I was looking through one of Leon's books about Hoshidan culture--" Odd. She must've had a reason. "--and I found out something really interesting."

Yep, she had a reason. "What might that be, Lady Elise?"

"I read that Hoshido has this legend that if you confess your love to your crush under a cherry blossom tree on a Friday, they will accept your confession."

Agrippa had a pretty good idea of where she was going with this. "But I've already told Johann how I feel months ago."

"I know, but!" He knew that look. That was the look of Elise having something up her sleeve. "What if you... put a little twist on it?"

Whatever could she--? Oh. OH. Now he knew what she meant. She was the only one who knew of what he wanted to do. Well, except Niles, but then again, it was hard to keep a secret from him. The former outlaw had his way of worming information out of others.

"Are you sure it would work in that sense?" He had to admit, he was curious if something like that could translate well.

"Positive!"

Well, if she had high hopes, maybe it wouldn't be too foolish to have his own hopes up. All he needed was for nothing to bring them down in a nasty crash and burn.

\----------

The trip to Hoshido was filled with the usual antics. Their arrival featured even more. Everyone had split off with their usual Hoshidan friends. Takumi and Leon practically had to drag Weyer to go with them to who knows where. Likely the library. Weyer was very studious, so it would be good to learn a few new things. However, that might come at the cost of separating him from Agrippa, if only for a little while.

"Go on, Johann," Agrippa laughed. "It's not going to be the end of the world if I don't go with you." Weyer grumbled and attempted to respond, but Agrippa cut him off. "I'm not the only person alive who is capable of teaching you a thing or two about magic." Sure, Weyer knew enough about Agustrian magic, but Agrippa knew a few things about Nohrian magic that he could teach him. While he walked the path of the sword, he was no stranger to tomes.

"Still," Weyer grumbled.

"Silly boy." He ruffled Weyer's hair, causing Weyer to sputter and Takumi to snicker. "I have an errand to run anyway, but I'll join you all later."

"I'll hold you to it."

Agrippa smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You've held a lot of things to me, you know."

"HEINRICH!"

The outburst caused several people nearby to go into fits of giggles. A loud bark of laughter came from Luna. "And people call me a tsundere!"

 _They're not wrong,_ Agrippa thought, but kept quiet. Instead, he shooed Weyer off towards the two princes and went off to run that errand. A very important errand.

\----------

"Now where has that man gone?" Agrippa roamed through the halls of Castle Shirasagi looking for one person in particular. From the moment they arrived, he had slipped off somewhere unknown. _He's around here somewhere, dammit._

"Hey, Freckles."

"AH!" Agrippa jumped and turned to see the man he was looking for. " _Meine Götter,_ Niles! Give an aging man a heart attack, why don't you?"

Niles chuckled. "Just doing what I do best."

"You still have it, right?"

"Oh, I have a lot of things, Freckles," Niles replied. "Maybe you should specify what it is you want."

Agrippa facepalmed. This was really far from the time for these kinds of antics. "Seriously Niles, just give it to me."

Niles grinned. "Right here, right now? How daring. You know most people would balk at the idea."

"NILES!" Agrippa's face flushed a deep crimson. He might've made some lewd remarks from time to time, but Niles... Freaking Niles! He was on a whole other league of lewd.

"Come on, don't get your shorts in a bunch." The thief produced a small parcel from his pocket and handed it to Agrippa. "Safe and sound, like you wanted."

Thank Naga. As sketchy as he was, Niles was trustworthy. "Truth be told," he continued, "I'm a little surprised you entrusted it to me of all people."

"Well, who better?" He had a point. "Nohr isn't exactly a place where you can leave your belongings strewn about carelessly." Well, neither was Hoshido, but not nearly to that degree. "Lord Leon said you knew how to keep certain valuables safe. I'm glad I was right."

"It's nice to know you have a lot of faith in me to hold up my end of a deal. Like I told you before, anything you need to be hidden away, I'm the man for the job." Now he knew why Leon trusted him with a great deal of secrets. Then again, it's Niles. What did you expect?

"Still," Agrippa spoke, "thank you."

"Anytime, Freckles." Niles patted his back lightly, then turned to head off somewhere. "Just remember not do to anything I wouldn't do."

Agrippa snorted. "You do realise how short of a list that is, right?"

Niles chuckled, not turning around to face him. "Have fun!"

Sighing, Agrippa examined the parcel in his hands. A lot of thought had gone into this. It was just the when and where. If Elise hadn't practically begged her siblings to let Weyer accompany them on the trip, he'd likely still be wondering about the both. He had what he needed. Now all that was left was to make sure the set-up would be in place when the time was right. That he would have to talk to Orochi about. Might as well get that done before heading to the library.

\----------

Friday is often considered to be the start of the weekend. Agrippa knew for sure that many people who often inhabited Nohr's underground thought that way. To most others, it was just another day. But this was far from being just another day in his book. The festival was in full swing and the cherry blossoms where blooming left and right. No wonder Weyer had wanted to come to an event like this. It was breathtaking.

Though while he had wanted to attend the festival, Agrippa was certain that he wasn't too fond of Hoshidan clothing.

"Stop fiddling with it, Johann," Agrippa giggled, "You look fine."

"It's a little tight," Weyer muttered, attempting to adjust the _obi._

Agrippa shook his head good-naturedly. His lover spent far too much time fussing about this and that. Besides, if he was going to let this plan go off without a hitch, he need Weyer to be enjoying himself and not complaining about minor issues.

"Come along, my boy," he smiled, a little twinkle in his eye. "I've got something to show you." Without looking, he could tell Weyer had a look of indifference that masked curiosity. He knew him too well.

He led him towards the cherry blossom trees, weaving through the crowd of festival goers. Casting a glance to the side, he saw Orochi give him a smirk and a wink from a few meters away. It seemed that she had done her part. They soon reached the spot that she had picked out and Agrippa could definitely confirm that she had done an amazing job setting everything up. _Orochi, my girl, you've certainly outdone yourself._

 _"Heinrich, Meine Götter,"_ Weyer breathed out, amazed at the beautiful setting. "There is no way you set this all up by yourself."

"And how would you know that?" the ginger knight chuckled, sitting down on the custom-made blanket.

Weyer sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow. "A spot this enchanting? Someone had to have pointed it out to you. You may be very observant, but not quite that observant. Probably Kagerou or Orochi. The blanket..." He ran a hand over the top. "It's made of Hoshidan materials, and the symbols are of Agustrian origin. I've seen you sew and it's very basic, and the only person I know who can work this well with this kind of material is Oboro. And the cherry on top..." He picked up the basket. "You cannot cook to save your life."

Even now, the boy surprised him. "You've really been studying, haven't you?"

"You know that better than anyone else, _liebe_." Weyer smiled, then leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Agrippa's cheek.

The two spent their time in comfortable silence, eating their food and enjoying the sights. When they finished, they held each other's hands as they leaned against each other, fingers interlocking loosely. Agrippa couldn't imagine a scene more picturesque. Having a picnic under a cherry blossom tree during a festival. There wasn't much that could top that. The sun had long since gone down, but the festivities were far from over for the day. The numerous paper lanterns that hung about were still lit and would be for some time. It was a good thing too. He still had the time to do what he wanted, and to him, the only thing more beautiful than the setting was Weyer's features being illuminated by the ethereal glow cast from the lanterns. What a lucky man he was.

"Heinrich?"

Agrippa turned to face his lover. "Yes, Johann?"

Weyer smirked slightly. "Close your eyes."

Now where was this coming from? "What are you planning, silly boy?"

"Just do it," Weyer chuckled.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and waited patiently. He could hear some rustling of clothing -- likely Weyer's, since he didn't feel his own being moved at all. What exactly was he thinking? Hopefully nothing lewd. It may be nighttime, but there were still kids out.

Eventually, he felt something being placed in his hands. What...? "You can open your eyes now."

Once he did, he gasped. In his hands was a beautiful locket. It was high quality, certainly Nohrian. "Johann... _was ist das?_ "

"What do you think it is?" Weyer chuckled once again. "Open it."

Upon opening the locket, music began to play. It was not a tune he recognised, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The melody was light and airy, but still seemed grounded, as if the song it emulated told of ancient history. A time long past. "Johann, it's..." Agrippa was speechless. He didn't know how to describe it. In his relatively long life, he had seen and heard nearly everything here was to see and hear. Keyword, nearly. "What song is this?"

Weyer smiled, "It's called 'Starlight of Agustria'. It's a favourite in my country and often seen to be romantic in one sense or another. I wasn't quite sure until recently." The reason why didn't need to be stated.

"W-where did you get this?"

"I had it custom made," Weyer answered. "I spent weeks trying to make sure the music box inside played it correctly. I don't necessarily blame the maker. It is an unfamiliar song in Nohr, after all."

Agrippa continued to let the music box play for a little while longer. "It's very lovely, Johann. I could listen to it for hours."

Once the music box wound down, he knew that now was the perfect moment. "Now it's my turn to give you a surprise of your own." Before Weyer could say anything, Agrippa shifted his position until he was kneeling down. It was a little awkward with a kimono on, but that didn't matter.

Weyer was confused. "Heinrich, what...?"

"Johann," Agrippa started, "I love you so much. I honestly don't know how I've gone this far in life without you in my life. To think, I'd almost given up on love. Three failed marriages..." He sighed. "But that's all in the past. With you here, that all doesn't matter. What matters is here and now, and our future. I've given this a lot of thought, and I've been sure of it for a while now. Even at this moment, I'm still sure of it. I want this to work between us, Johann. I really do. No matter where you go, I will follow. There is nothing in this realm or the next that could keep me away from you."

He could tell that Weyer was beginning to put two and two together. "Y-you mean... are you...?" he stammered, a blush creeping up on his face.

Agrippa smiled, reaching into his kimono for the small parcel that he had entrusted to Niles for safekeeping. Opening the box revealed was a gorgeously crafted ring. _"Meine liebe..."_ Now it was his turn to blush. "I've been wanting to do this for the longest time, but with the war going on, our futures were uncertain. We could've died at any moment. But that's all over now and we can move forward." He didn't know much Agustrian, but this was definitely one of the phrases he did know. "Johann..." He took a deep breath. _"Wil je met me trouwen?"_

Weyer gasped. "H-Heinrich..." Now he was the speechless one. This was the moment he had been dreaming of for a long time. Granted, when he began to have this recurring dream, it was in the middle of the war, not long after Kamui's army had arrived in Valla for the first time. He had seen numerous members of the army for help in interpreting what that dream meant. While he knew much about dreams, Odin's words were way too colourful to understand. Takumi rarely experienced any good dreams, having been plagued with nightmares since he was little. Orochi, on the other hand, offered no explanation, but instead a sly smirk and a wink. Did she know this was going to happen? But of course! Why else would she help Agrippa set everything up? Even down to the smallest details on the blanket. It was exactly like his dream. Then maybe it wasn't a dream, but instead a vision of what was to come. For so long, he was clueless about the dream's meaning, but now it was crystal clear. Agrippa, his wonderful love, had asked him to marry him.

"Gods, I..." Weyer couldn't help but tear up. The moment he dreamed of had finally come true. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, you _d-dummkopf_."

It looked like Elise was right. Elated, Agrippa pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Weyer's finger. It was the correct size too. Just perfect. Like everything else about today. "I love you, Johann."

Leaning forward, Weyer pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too, Heinrich." He reached down and picked up their _sakazuki_ , which still had a little bit of _sake_ left in each. Just enough for a toast. "To our future?"

Agrippa smiled. "To our future."

In the distance, a figure watched the scene unfold. How beautiful, love is. She had seen how other couples had expressed their love, even her own parents from time to time, however strange that would be when it happened. Smiling softly, she said to herself, "The Spring petals sway / Softly amongst the branches / In Winter breezes." With one last look, she left the scene, thus leaving the newly engaged couple alone under the cherry blossom tree.

To the future, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, when reading, I recommend the following pieces to play at certain parts:
> 
> Ember of Hope - flashback  
> In the Stars - Elise's idea  
> Shine in the Light - arrival in Hoshido  
> Pray to the Dark - meeting with Niles  
> Implore the Dawn - picnic scene  
> Uprising in Agustria - the music box [yes it is that exact song. I figured "Starlight of Agustria" sounded better than its actual title in this context]  
> Id (Serenity) - proposal scene
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
